From Devil to Angel
by Miss Axel
Summary: Shadaloo-Shadowlaw has some new recruits... Bt things don't go according to plan for Bison.
1. Prologue: My Beautiful Life

**_Prologue:_**

**My Beautiful Life.**

A cold silence ripped through the air.

The kind that would send the toughest men crazy.

The only sound that was being made was of a little baby, crying for its momma.

But the silence didn't bother me anymore, I was used to it.

Besides… The warmth of my husbands body lying next to me and the joyous task of being a mother was good enough for me.

It shattered that icy wall there once was.

The dark narrow corridors of the Shadowlaw HQ didn't seem all that bad.

Not now at least… Not now I am happy.

The night breeze started to blow again, making the drapes drift in an eerie manner.

I turned over to face them, staring them out for no reason.

The dark used to scare me, one little creak of the floor boards would set me off hiding under my sheets.

But, nowadays I feel very safe. Nothing scares me anymore.

A chilling wind gusted through the windows. It was quite a warm day that day too, but it had dropped quite cold.

I pulled the covers up over my body. I could feel all the Goosebumps suddenly just appearing as I shivered.

An arm suddenly wrapped itself around me, securing me in a tight, warm, loving hold.

He raised his head and rested it on mine.

He whispered to me in his husky voice, the same words he had been whispering to me since we had got married, even before then.

"I love you."

Those words comforted me every time I heard them.

Everyone likes to be told that they are loved by their one and only… I guess it makes you feel secure, lets you know that they aren't just going to disappear.

He sat upright and ran his hand down my back.

"Don't worry. I'll go see what she wants."

He was referring to Axel. That tiny miracle in the room next door. That helpless baby girl. Our child…

He got up and entered the nursery.

I could hear every word that was said in that room. The walls were so thin and the plaster was beginning to chip off some of them.

The helpless voice of Axel had suddenly stopped, that constant wail ended and all that could be heard were tired, sleepy giggles.

"Shhh, Shhh. Everything is ok now, princess. Are you hungry? Are you? Aww."

His voice, a deep, rumbling voice, was but a mere whisper. It melted my heart as I heard him talk as softly as an angel to our daughter.

That cold, heartless image he once had had vanished as far as I was concerned.

I gazed over to the cupboard next to me as I listened to him singing to Axel. Noticing something that belonged to him, I grabbed it and held it tightly.

It was his hat. He always liked his hat, he rarely wore it nowadays.

I guess one of the reasons is that Axel liked to throw it across the room.

I brought it from my tight hold and stared at it. It was a fine hat, with the proper uniform it would make a man look a million dollars.

But, he didn't need a nice hat and a flashy uniform to look a million dollars in my eyes, for he had always been handsome to me…

Yes… He was perfect. My husband. M Bison.

"Yawwwwn, morning baby. Baby?"

I turned over only to find that he wasn't there.

Even though I knew he wouldn't have gone far and that he would be perfectly safe, fear gripped me.

I tore the sheets from off of my legs and hastily grabbed my dressing gown.

I raced out of the bedroom and headed to the room next door.

I was stopped dead in my tracks.

It was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen.

"This little peasant went to market, this little peasant stayed home, this little peasant had food to eat and this little peasant had none… Oh, Hi dear."

I walked in the room with a besotted smile across my face. It almost brought a tear to my eyes and I had to swallow the lump in my throat and regain my composure before I could answer him.

"H-hello, uhm, sweetie.. Uhm."

His lips curled into a smile, the kind of smile that sends shivers racing laps up and down your spine.

"I was just helping Axel find her fingers and toes."

I briefly looked at Axel, who was drooling and fiddling with Bison's clothing, then looked back at him.

"Isn't she wonderful?" I stared back at her. Her hair was jet black and spiky, her eyes were emerald green and her skin was like silk.

"Yes… she is", he replied looking down at her with soft, warm eyes.

Axel reached out a hand and grabbed hold of his nose.

"Gnnngh, gwat is dat fore?", he asked with a puzzled look on his face.

Axel found it all incredibly amusing and giggled loudly.

It was quite funny, I mean, he sounded hilarious.

"Hahaha…"

I stopped and stared at the sight before my eyes. I tried to remember how it all started, how I came to be so happy… And so I remember…


	2. Brief Introductions

_"I want to tell you a story. A story of hate, tragedy, love, birth and death. I want to tell you…. My story…"_

_"It begins on a warm day, I was being transferred to my new job. I had been recruited by Shadowlaw._

_The chopper ride over there was as ordinary as ever and the guys I was being transported with seemed very nice. Lieutenant Heat Wind, Private Johnathon Kirk and Private Albert Wesker. We nattered about this and that while we waited for the drop zone."_

* * *

**Brief Introductions.**

"So what d'ya think it's gonna be like working for Bison?", questioned Wesker, shouting over the continuous beat of the helicopters rotors.

"I dunno", called Heat, "He's probably a total soft pot, ha ha!"

"I doubt that…", Wesker fiddled with his helmet, twirling it round in his hands.

"You nervous?", I asked, finally speaking after my deafening silence.

Wesker turned his head and looked me in the eyes. He nodded slowly, so slow that if you weren't paying attention, you wouldn't notice it.

His eyes were filled with fear. I could tell. Those yellow orbs were glazed over with helpless thoughts.

I put my hand on his shoulder. He flinched ever so slightly, as if he was expecting something horrible was going to happen.

"It's ok. I'm always here if you need to talk." I tried to make my voice sound friendly and lively, but I just couldn't do it. I was as nervous as him.

The helicopter stopped and we got off. The Shadowlaw HQ was very big and very dark. Corridors splayed in every direction.

We walked into a very large room and were told to wait.

Suddenly, we all heard footsteps. Ordinary soldiers footsteps and large footsteps. They thundered through the corridors. Then.… HE entered the room. The General. M Bison… The man we were working for.

He stomped towards us all with such a ferocity, I nearly ran In terror. But, no matter how scared I was, I had to stay still. I mean… It WAS my job. If I knew I couldn't take it, why did I apply in the first place?

He then spoke. A voice of thunder.

"OK, you will all remove your helmets and tell me your names."

The sound of his voice made me shiver inwardly.

Heat Stepped forwards, he was such a brave guy. You would never think so just to look at him.

"YES SIR! LT Heat Wind Reporting for duty, SIR!"

"Uh huh", nodded Bison as though he wasn't Interested in the slightest.

Bison approached Johnathon Kirk. His huge figure towered above the small frame of Kirkie.

Johnathon started to scratch.. Little creatures started leaping off him as he disturbed them with his itching.

Bison glared at him with a look of disgust and surprise.

"I'll get back to you", he said turning to face Wesker, "YOU?"

Wesker bravely stepped forward with a stern look on his face.

"PRIVATE ALBERT WESKER SIR!"

When Bison nodded and turned to face me, I could tell Wesker breathed a sigh of relief.

I smiled ever so slightly. His face was a mix of different emotions.

Bison leaned forwards and glared straight in my eyes. I hastily turned my head from looking at Wesker and looked him in the eyes. They were cold and unloving eyes.

"What about YOU, tough guy?", he boomed, obviously noticing that I hadn't been paying the proper attention.

The guys silently sniggered at the fact he called me a guy. I mean... even I was surprised that he hadn't noticed otherwise.

I removed my helmet and shook my hair.

"Private Rachel Prince at your service, sir."

The look on his face changed when he realised I was female.

"Oh, erm… not a man… o…k", he stuttered.

He finally turned to face poor Kirkie again, who was STILL itching.

Coming back to… UGH… YOU!"

Kirkie removed his helmet, which made more creatures leap from his head.

"Heh, Private Johnathon Kirk, Sir!"

He itched again and some of the little creatures leapt towards Bison. He frowned and stepped back.

"Have you been through the de-lousing stage yet?", inquired Bison.

Kirkie shook his head. "No Sir."

Bison started walking towards the door. He flicked his hand. "MEN! DE-LOUSE THAT SOLDIER!"

"Yes Sir!", called the two guards that were on duty, as they threw de-lousing powder over poor Kirkie's face.

Bison turned again and faced us all. "Now for your assignments… You will ALL be assigned to the 'Yulin' Mission… All exept Private Prince."

Everyone cheered, but I couldn't believe I was being left out.

"Bu-But SIR!", I shouted.

"NO 'BUTS' PRIVATE! I will see you in my quarters after lights out for a little PEP talk.."

I averted my gaze to the ground. I couldn't believe I had questioned him… of all the stupid….

"You are all dismissed… and if I hear as much as a scratch from you Private Kirk, you will have all your wavy hair cut off." With that, Bison stormed out of the room.

Everyone looked in my direction, obviously surprised by my outburst earlier. I blushed and looked back at the floor.


	3. A New and Unexpected Job

**A New and Unexpected Job.**

The day wore on and lights out came around.

I approached Bison's door nervously. I was shaking, but I had to hide it. I looked down at my hand and, noticing it shaking like a leaf on a tree, I clenched my fists.

I knocked on the door and awaited a response. "Enter." I shivered and slowly turned the door knob.

I walked up to his chair where he was sat and put my hands behind my back.

"Y-you wanted to see me, sir..?"

"Ah yes… Private Prince", he replied glaring at me with those heartless eyes, "It seemed earlier that you had a problem with my authority. I will make an exception with you being new… but I am NOT always tolerant."

I looked at the floor, shuffling uncomfortably.

"I know sir… I'm sorry, sir." My voice trembled as I apologised. It matched my whole body. I don't think one single part of me was still.

He rested his chin on his hand and stared at me with those piercing eyes.

"There was a specific reason I chose not to send you to Yulin. I want you to be part of my 'Personal Service."

"Like a servant or lackey person? Someone who gets things for you etc?" I just HAD to open my big mouth again didn't I?

He stared at me, a sarcastic expression of dislike.

"…Prince.", his voice was icy cold, "A word of advice… Don't talk, just listen."

"OK, sorry Sir."

His face suddenly changed, it was really strange. It changed from an emotionless state to a worried, even almost sad expression.

"I… have a question for you." His eyes gazed down at his thumbs that were busy orbiting each other.

"Yes Sir! Anything Sir!"

The question that followed actually caught me by surprise. It was one of the last things I'd ever expect to hear him ask. I thought it was going to be something about me and my attitude… But it wasn't…

"How…. How do you view me? As a person?"

My mind fumbled around trying to think about how to answer the question he had just asked. It is very hard to think of an answer just like that, especially when the question at hand shocks you.

"Gosh Sir!", I exclaimed in disbelief, "I-I I don't really know. I…. I don't really know you."

He raised his eyes from their fascination with the floor and stared into my eyes.

I had to say something. So I looked at him… I actually LOOKED. I saw before me a handsome warrior, a man of courage, yet one to be feared.

"B-but from the outside… y-you seem like a…. a harsh, cold…" Before I finished my sentence, I looked to see what effect my words were having on him. Sure, they sounded harsh, but he wanted the truth right? His eyebrows raised and he rubbed his chin with his hand. "But-but… handsome man. That's just my opinion, sir…"

He was. I couldn't deny it. His appearance was pleasing to the eye and I don't think I would have to try very hard to actually be attracted to him.

His lips curled upwards to form a sly, evil grin. I blinked and awaited a response.

"Aha.."

Aha? AHA? Is that all he was going to say?

He stood up and approached me.

"Why are you wearing such a nervous look on your face, Private?"

I blushed, I couldn't say anything.

He had changed so much since I had entered the room. It was like he felt at peace with me. But I thought to myself, 'I shouldn't read to much into it.'

"One more thing…"

I whirled my head around to face him, as he had walked around me to the other side of the room.

"Stop calling me sir."

My eyes widened. I couldn't believe this… What had happened, what had I done to make him change so much? Or maybe it wasn't me, maybe this was him, him in a more personal setting.

Silence struck with a terrifying ferocity.

My heart was racing ten miles at a time. What the hell was going on?

Blushing, I nodded in agreement.

"Y-y-yes, uhm, Si…. Er, I mean, Bison."

He smiled, but this time it wasn't the kind of smile that made you shiver. It was the type of smile a person would give to a friend.

"Such a pretty face. Now go and get my nightwear, I wish to retire."

I turned round and reached inside the cupboard in front of me. I took his nightwear and handed it to him.

He smiled again. "Thank you, Private."

"O-ok!", I stuttered, blushing as red as a tomato.

"Will you pass me that small stack of paper work over there? I must sort that before I go to sleep." He pointed at the shelf by the door. On it was a plastic tray, the kind used for filing.

"Of course", I said walking over to it and reaching upwards.

Just to be sure, I asked if the paperwork I was holding was the right file.

"Right, uhm…. This one?" He didn't answer, so I turned my head to see what he was doing… only to find out he was changing.

"EEK! SIR!" I covered my eyes in embarrassment .

"Huh? Oh for cack's sake, get used to it Woman!", he said noticing I was hiding my eyes from his undressed state.

"I peered at him through a small gap in my fingers, blushed and grunted nervously.

Blushing, I passed the small stack of paper work to him. He sat on his bed and set about sorting through them.

I stood there, not knowing what to do or say.

The room was silent. The sound of him leafing through the pages was almost deafening.

While he was busy, I decided to look around his room. It was quite a small room, but it was a lot bigger than your regular crew rooms.

As you entered the room, you approached a large desk with a big comfy looking chair. Beyond that was a small work surface with a sink built in it and in front of it on the wall was a large mirror. The work surface looked as if it was made of marble, but it was just a clever plastic coating which gave it that effect. To the right on the work top was a small table lamp. It was turned on at this point and the whole room was lit in a warm peachy coloured glow. Next to that was his bed.

I was surprised actually. It wasn't the elaborate for poster emperor sized bed I was expecting. It was a single bed with an ordinary pillow, in an ordinary white cotton pillow-slip. There was a white cotton sheet, which was topped by an olive green throw… Horrible things they were too! Made you itch like hell! I had one just the same, only in cream. Most nights, as I always remove it from my bed, I have to use towels as throws, otherwise I would freeze.

I unknowingly frowned as I thought about those blasted itchy throws and Bison must have noticed.

"Something the matter, Private?"

"Hm?", I said being distracted, "Oh! No…"

He raised an eyebrow and resumed his filing.

About a quarter of an hour later, he stopped filing and put the papers on the side board.

"Right… Well… You are now dismissed Private. You can go."

"Thank you, Bison", I smiled and walked towards the door.

Opening it, I turned to face him.

"Night!"

"Night", he said shuffling under the covers.

I closed the door behind me and stepped forwards waiting for the lights to come on in the dark corridor I was in.

They eventually switched on and I was no longer in darkness.

I headed for my door, trying to mull over in my mind to see if I had forgotten to ask him something. I could tell there was something I had forgotten, but what it was, was a mystery.

Entering my room, I grabbed my night dress and put it on. What WAS it? Man, I just couldn't remember.

I slipped under my sheets and remembered the bed spread…. Stupid thing. GET LOST! I threw it off my bed and it landed in a heap on the floor.

Yawning I turned off my light…. Then turned it back on again.

"THAT WAS IT!" I had remembered what it was I needed to ask him.

I hastily grabbed my dressing gown and raced down the corridor. I didn't even wait for the lights to come on… which WAS a tad on the silly side.

"YEOUCH!", I shouted as I stubbed my toe on the skirting board.

The lights came on and I got up from off the floor where I had fallen.

I knocked softly on his door. "Bison? I forgot to ask you something.."

There was no answer, so I opened the door slowly. Boy, would it be fun if I walked in while he was undressed again…Ha ha.

I peered into the room, only to see him flat out in a star shape on his bed.

He looked so sweet when he was sleeping. It may sound really strange, but it was true. He looked like an angel.

I gasped and mouthed an 'Oh my gosh' as quietly as I could.

The covers weren't over him properly and that night it was pretty chilly. So, I walked over and pulled the covers over his shoulders.

I don't know why, but I had the sudden urge to kiss his cheek. You know, like a mother kisses her children at night times. But I found myself actually doing it.

I placed a kiss on his cheek and walked out the room.

Walking to my room, I suddenly came over all faint. "What IS going on", I muttered clasping my hands to my chest. My heart was going ten to the dozen. I was sure that it could be heard echoing through the corridors.

I raced to my room and clambered under my sheet. Smiling, I closed my eyes and fell into a sweet sleep.


	4. A short and sweet Morning

**A Short and Sweet Morning.**

I woke up in the morning and decided I would make Bison a cup of tea before he woke up. Besides, I would make it without being asked. I was sure he would like that.

So I did. I made his favourite.

I walked to his room with the tray and knocked on his door.

"Morning SIR, heehee! Sleep well?", I asked as I walked in.

"ERK!", he said sitting up hastily. He didn't answer my question, instead he asked me a question.

"Any word from China?"

"Nope, none what so ever….", its was true. I had never heard anything.

He seemed a little annoyed at my answer.

"Here!", I said pushing the tray under his nose, "Some tea! Earl Grey, black, no milk and no sugar. Just how you like it."

He looked up at me with a surprised look on his face.

"How the HELL did you know that?"

I smiled and put my hands behind my back.

"Ehehehe… well… er, there IS a note in the kitchen that mentions it with great urgency…"

He raised an eyebrow and took the cup from the tray.

"Sphhhhph." He took a sip and lifted his head.

"T-this is good tea!"

"Thanks, sir…" Wow! A complement!

He reached over to the cupboard and put his cup on it.

I briefly looked at his face, then looked away… then I had to do a double take.

"!", I gasped as I noticed a lipstick mark on his face.

It must have been from when I kissed him last night!

I cringed, hoping that he wouldn't notice it.

"…good tea indeed. Which is more than I can say for the regular tea makers…"

I stared at the lip-shaped mark on his cheek, sweating in my boots.

"Huh?", he said turning to face me and noticing I was looking at him, "What are you staring at, Private?"

I blushed wildly.

"Uhh…. N-nothing!"

He looked briefly at the ceiling and put his hand on his head.

I tried to think of something to say to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Right sir! I-I'll leave you in peace… so you can get dressed…"

"Thank you. Just be sure to report later outside the main hall."

"Yes sir!"

I winked and walked out the room sweating like mad.


	5. With lots of love and kisses

**With lots of love and kisses.**

The weeks that followed were mainly all the same. I would fetch and carry things for him and he would be his usual self. The guys came back from their mission in Yulin, which was really cool. I kinda missed them. Especially Wesker, the poor thing.

There were a few things that were different though. Bison was giving me fighting lessons, hand to hand combat training. Nearly everyday, he would pit me against some fighting robot or other. I would win sometimes, but most of the time I couldn't. I'd end up with a busted arm or leg. But it didn't matter, I was getting better.

Also… my feelings towards him grew everyday. I don't know why. I mean, a lot of people would think I'm crazy to like some evil overlord.

Maybe I am weird… but maybe I'm not! He has changed a lot since I first joined the ranks. Even the guys have noticed. They said that they got back from Yulin and felt like they were working for a totally different man.

Anyway… I had just been this robot. After many attempts.

"YAAAY", I shouted leaping up and down in the air. I was so happy! It seemed that I had pleased Bison too.

He patted my head nearly knocking me over.

"GYAHAHA! THAT'S my girl!"

"Uhh… thanks", I said being pummelled into the ground by his hand, which was still patting my head, "I think.."

He turned towards the door and walked forwards.

"Remember to report outside my office as usual… and please make sure that the other soldiers are there on time too!"

"Yes Bison", I said wiping the blood from my nose.

So, later on, I did as I was told. I rounded up the guys, Wesker and Kirkie, and waited outside Bison's office.

We had got there before him and so we were waiting. We talked about this and that, catching up on various things. Then the subject changed….

"So, what made you get a job working as a Shadowlaw soldier then Rach?", asked Wesker as he sat down on the floor.

I raised my head as I leaned against the wall and looked at him.

"I dunno", I said trying to think of a valid reason, "It intrigued me."

Wesker nodded in agreement.

"So… What do you think of Bison? I mean… you DO spend more time with him than us. So, what do you think of him, Rach?"

I smiled inwardly, welcoming the subject change.

"Bison? He's… He's a really nice person when you get to know him. It's strange… I actually think he's cute."

"You think he's…. CUTE? We ARE talking about the same Bison aren't we? The evilest dude ever?", said Wesker raising an eyebrow in puzzlement.

"Yeah! Ok… I'll admit it… I AM kinda attracted to him… I would go as far as to say… well… I love him!"

Wesker leapt a foot.

"Oh my gosh… You hear THAT Kirkie!"

Kirkie, who had no hair because it had been shaved off due to the lice, looked up and smirked at me.

"Yeah…"

Suddenly, Bison poked his head around the corner. He has a stern look on his face.

"Rachel… Can I have a word in my office!"

"OH SIR! How long have you been there? Yeah… ok."

I entered his office and closed the door behind myself.

"Private… I have noticed that you have been acting very differently around me… the way… you-yo-you look at me", I looked up at him with red cheeks. He was stuttering. Was he nervous? Was he scared? No… He doesn't get scared. He continued after grunting and wiping the sweat from his brow.

"The way you talk to me…too. Also, I'll wake up with lipstick marks on my face… what is with all that?"

I cringed inwardly. HE NOTICED THEM! DAMMIT!

"S-sorry, sir."

His eyes widened. He was obviously surprised that I had apologised.

"Y-YOU WAS THE ONE WHO WAS GIVING ME THOSE?"

I nodded in embarrassment.

"WHY?", his voice had an element of surprise and alarm in it.

"I… I…", I was the one that was stuttering now.

He stared at me in silence, waiting for me to answer him. I thought I had better come clean…

"I'm sorry sir… But… I love you."

He swallowed hard and it made a humorous 'Glop' sound.

"…L-L… LOVE ME…?"

I lowered my head and my eyes fixed on my shoes.

"…Yes sir…"

He stared at me in amazement. I could feel his eyes burning into me.

"By the way… I overheard your conversation with Wesker earlier…"

I winced. I didn't want to be there at that point. I just wanted to go hide in some dark corner out of the way. I was so embarrassed.

I think he could tell. I don't think he knew what to do.

There was a horrible silence. I felt so uncomfortable.

Suddenly, a hand touched my cheek. I looked up and saw that he was smiling at me.

"Your…. So pretty…", he said gazing into my eyes.

That uncomfortable feeling vanished.

As I stared into his eyes, he seemed to change right before my eyes. His face was not scary anymore, it seemed warm, friendly… His eyes… Yeah, those eyes… I just wanted to get lost in them. To Never return.

"Thank you… sir..", I said thanking him for the complement he had just given me.

His arms suddenly wrapped around me. He kissed me… it was my first kiss too. It was wonderful, so tender… So I repaid the favour.

His hands wandered through my hair. So this is what happiness is like? I took one of his hands and placed it on my shoulder.

Prizing our lips apart, I stared at his face.

He smiled softly, his hand slowly slipping my top from my shoulders.

I pressed my lips on his once more, we were expressing our emotions…. FINALLY!

He started to kiss my neck, boy did that feel good, ha ha.

"I'm sorry sir… I never meant to offend you in any way", I said in what was but a mere whisper. I was referring to how I had been acting.

He stopped kissing my neck and sighed.

"You didn't."

I smiled with relief and he smiled back.

"Don't forget, this is all new to me…"

"Yeah, I guess it is.." I said nodding.

He suddenly grabbed my face and drew me closer.

"Now, stop talking and come here!"

He fell back onto his chair, taking me with him.

His arms held me tight, I had never felt so safe in my whole life.

Discarding my purple top, he resumed that passionate kiss we were enjoying earlier.

Suddenly, the door flew open. It was Kirkie and Wesker. I guess I HAD been in there a while, they were probably seeing if I was ok.

"EEK" "ARGH!" "AHHHHHH" We all shouted in surprise.

Bison glared at them with a hateful look in his eyes.

"Grrr…. WHAT ARE YOU JIMMIES STARING AT?"

I patted his head trying to calm him down.

I looked at the clock on the wall and looked back at Bison, who was obviously very annoyed at the intrusion.

"I have to be going now. I have a lot of work to do."

"Yeah…" Bison smiled at me. I had never seen a smile quite like it.

We both leaned forwards, ready to give each other a 'Goodbye Kiss', but then we remembered that we were being watched.

Wesker and Kirkie were in the doorway, staring at us in disbelief.

At that point, I think me and Bison had the same Idea because we both grinned evilly.

We both then stuck out tongues out and made them touch.

Wesker and Kirkie's eyes suddenly went all wide, ha ha.

"EEW EEW EEW EEW EEWWW!", shouted Wesker leaping up in the air.

Kirkie was busy doing the 'Finger in mouth' gesture and nearly throwing up.

After much milling about, they both settled down…. Then did it again.

We decided to stop and smiled maniacally at them both.

Getting up, I headed towards the door.

"See you later", I said winking at Bison.

"Oh yes… I am VERY sure you will", he said smiling like the Cheshire Cat.

I grabbed my purple top, which was over the other side of the room, and walked out the door.

Being glared at by Wesker and Kirkie, I shrugged and smirked.

"What?"

I walked down the corridor and entered my room.

I fell backwards in a star shape onto my bed and closed my eyes.

I was so happy. I just couldn't believe what was happening.

I got up and walked towards my bathroom, grabbed a towel along the way and had a nice shower.

Later that night, I was in bed ready to go to sleep, when all of a sudden there was a knock at my door.

"Who is it?", I called, quite surprised that someone would be knocking at my door at the hour that it was.

There was no reply.

"Just a second", I shouted grabbing my night dress and putting it on.

I pulled the covers from off my legs and walked to the door.

Suddenly, when I was just about to turn the handle, the door flew open.

The person who came in knocked me on my bed. It really surprised me.

But, the person just stayed still, his head out of my field of vision, just lying there on top of me.

Then he lifted his head and smirked at me.

"Hi there my dear, did you miss me?"

"Ha ha, Bison!", I said, finding the funny side of it.

He gave me the once over. "My my. Aren't we looking lovely tonight?"

I laughed in an embarrassed way and tilted my head.

Leaning forwards, he placed a kiss on my cheek.

"So.. MUAH… How is my lovely on this fine night?"

"Perfect. And you?"

I placed my hand on his face.

"Good.", he replied moving a little closer.

"You know?", I said staring at him, "Whenever your with me… you look different. Your eyes look warmer and you smile more."

He stood up and straightened his jacket a little.

"I… FEEL different when I'm around you. It's like a veil lifts from off my mind.", he said brushing his hair back.

He then stared at nothing and thought to himself.

I really wanted to know what he was thinking about. I didn't want him to keep any secrets that may be harmful to him away from me.

I stood up and got his attention.

"What's the matter?"

He looked at me with a big beaming smile.

"When I'm around you, I… Feel normal."

He placed his hand on my face and I lifted my hand to meet his.

"I love you", I said on the verge of tears.

I threw myself onto his chest and he wrapped his arms round me.

"Yeah…", he whispered, "I love you too…"

Suddenly, there was another knock at my door.

We gasped in shock, it really made us jump.

I don't know whether it was because we really didn't want anyone to know or not.

"WHO IS IT?", I shouted looking over Bison's shoulder at the door.

"It's me! LT Heat!", came the reply.

I drew myself out of Bison's secure hold and walked to the door.

I opened the door and brushed a strand of hair from my eyes.

"Hey"

"Hi", said Heat waving.

Bison stepped forwards and put his arm around my waist.

"Oh Hi sir! Anyway, I know I'm a bit late, but…", He didn't even realise that Bison was stood right in from of him, IN MY ROOM, he was to intent on talking to me, "SIR?"

He finally noticed and was incredibly shocked.

Bison glared at him. His face started to change in front of my eyes.

"Heat is undoing all the good in him", I thought as I gazed at him.

I frowned and grabbed hold of the door.

"Gotta go, BYE!", I said slamming the door in Heat's face.

Bison was still staring at the door. It was like he was in a trance.

"Bison. Look at me… Bison? BISON LOOK AT ME DAMMIT!"

He turned his head to face me and growled viciously at me and shouted.

"WHAT!"

It really surprised me.

I punched him, knocking him back onto my bed. I HAD to do SOMETHING!

I clambered on top of him and pressed my lips onto his.

His face returned to how it was before and so I stopped.

"Phew, it worked.", I said really relieved.

"Huh? What worked?"

"Never mind", I replied putting my hand on his face, trying to ease his curiosity.

"Oh… Well, if you put it THAT way!"

He grinned and reached over the light switch.

He tugged on it turning it off.

"Tee hee!"


	6. Its all fun and games until someone lose...

**Its all fun and games until someone loses an Aunt...**

In the morning, I woke up and opened my eyes. He looked so lovely when he slept…

He opened his eyes, but only very slightly.

"Morning baby!", I said rubbing his shoulder.

"Hi."

"Tired?", I asked. He looked really sleepy.

"Yeah…"

"Aww.", ha ha, yes, AWW was definitely the word.

He opened his eyes more…

"Hmm?"

"Huh?", he asked, surprised at my outburst.

"Oh… My… GOSH!"

"What!", he said looking at me.

We both sat up and I grabbed his hand.

"Yo-you you have…L-LOOK IN THE MIRROR!" I pointed at the mirror over the way.

He stretched and walked over to the mirror.

"HOLY HELL! MY EYES, they…. They look so…so… NORMAL!"

His eyes had changed, they looked like an ordinary persons eyes.

He had pupils. WOW! Did he look gorgeous, or did he look gorgeous?

I walked over to him and put my arms around his neck.

He stared at his face, obviously surprised.

It WAS true. Every time he was with me, he changed. Slowly, but surely, he would change.

A bit later on, we decided to actually move and get something done. It was unusual for him to even THINK of lying in.

We both put on our dressing gowns, which just happened to match. Heh, did we look weird… If anyone saw us, they'd think we were a married couple.

"What's my jobs today?", I asked stretching and yawning.

He whirled around with a sly grin across his face.

"Ah..", he raised his eyebrows in a sarcastic manner, "Well, that depends…"

I tilted my head, puzzled by his reply.

"Depends?"

"Yeah."

"Oh what?"

He ran over and grabbed me round the waist , lifting me up with no problems at all. It actually… Surprised me. "Eek!"

"If you give me another kiss, I might go easy on you.."

I stared down at him with slitted eyes and a wide smile.

"You sly old dog you…"

He twisted my legs round so that he was carrying me properly and stared into my eyes with an evil grin on his mush.

Looking up at the ceiling I laughed inwardly.

"I MIGHT think about it…", I launched myself out of his arms and landed on my bed, "But you'll have to catch me first!"

He leapt towards me, nearly catching me.. But I managed to avoid him and jumped off my bed, running towards my bathroom door.

But, he didn't give up…

We ended up chasing one another for 15 minutes before we ended up stopping for breath.

I stood on my bed puffing and panting, sweat dripped off my face. He was no different either…

He was leaning forwards, resting his hands on his knee's.

He looked up at me smiling.

"Ahh…. Phew…", his head dropped again and he pointed a finger heavenward, "Y-you… Puff pant… You will now…"

His head lifted up again and he stared at me.

"…You will now… Huff puff… experience the….. Gah… the power of…. Ugh… psycho pow-er…"

"Hee, Puff pant, Hee! Oh… wheeze… No!", I gasped.

Suddenly, a purplish blue aura surrounded me and…. Began to tickle me!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA! S-STOP! HEEHEE!".

He stopped tickling me and drew me closer. My feet weren't touching the ground at all. It was a weird sensation.

His hand took hold of my shoulder, squeezing it tightly, and yet ever so gently.

"And now I have you…"

I grabbed his face and kissed him. I couldn't help myself.

He smiled after I had prized my lips away and ran his fingers through my hair. BOY, did that make me shiver.

"That's more like it", he smiled.

He stepped away and walked towards his uniform… which happened to be crumpled in various corners of the room.

The Aura disappeared and I landed safely on my bed.

Taking hold of his hat, he smile softly and me. "I'm just going to get changed now…"

He gathered up his clothes and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

I took that opportunity to get dressed myself.

So I walked to my wardrobe and opened the doors. "Gah", I exclaimed as a warm Burst of fusty smelling air hit my face.

My wardrobe always smelt like that. It reminded me of an old shoe shop I once visited when I was a kid.

I took out one of my favourite outfits. It was a black strappy dress with a short skirt and a cool mesh over-dress thingy. I don't even know what those are called… I just call them 'Thingies', Ha ha.

I slipped it on and put some socks and my favourite pair of shoes on too.

Bison came out of the bathroom with a troubled look on his face.

"Hm? What's the matter?", I asked.

"Did you know that you have a blocked water system?"

"No. Why? What's wrong?"

"I just ran the tap over the sink and suddenly, this foul smelling stuff came up through the drainage grate by your shower."

"OH! Ha ha… Stink gel!", I smiled and tilted my head.

"Wha..?", he asked, obviously puzzled by my reply.

"Haha, don't worry…", I said, "It's just something that happened to me and my family once when we went on holiday to Greece. The water system got blocked and every time someone flushed the toilet or ran a tap, this smelly gel like goo came rushing up through the grate. We gave it a pet name because it was like it was a living entity."

"O….k", he said as his eyes darted around in a puzzled way, "Anyway, 'Stink Gel' aside, how do I look?"

I gave him the once over. He was fully kitted out. Cape included.

"Perfect", I smiled. I couldn't deny it, he looked astoundingly handsome in his full attire.

He laughed nervously and grunted. I could tell that he liked my outfit. All he had been doing when I was explaining the 'Stink Gel' story was eyeing me up. Ha ha. Not that I didn't mind of course..

"What about me?", I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"BASEBALL! Er… I mean… GREAT! Heh… heh… heh."

He stared at me with a face as red as a tomato.

"We had better get moving then", I said, trying to get him to move.

He just stood there staring at me, as if in a trance.

"Bison?"

"…!"

"DING DONG! ANYONE HOME?", I smirked as I playfully pressed his nose.

It seemed to work. He waggled his nose.

"…Ow!"

We headed for the main hall, as Bison was supposed to give a load of soldiers a briefing or something. I wasn't certain what he was supposed to be doing. Anyway, I suppose it wasn't my job to know.

We stood in the corner and Bison told me how much he liked my outfit.

"Oh yes", he said, "You look absolutely edible."

I laughed, slapping him lightly on the arm.

"Hee hee hee, OH SIR..!"

I peered over Bison's shoulder for a split second and noticed the soldiers waiting for their briefing. It seemed that they had been waiting for quite some time and were getting quite impatient.

"Uhh, sir?", called the commanding officer.

Bison flinched. He started to get angry… I could tell he was smouldering because he had been interrupted.

His pupils disappeared and he whirled around to face the Corporal.

"WHAT… Mr Tivien..?", he shouted.

The Corporal, known as Zapher Tivien, shifted nervously on his feet. A drop of swaet formed and rolled of his brow.

"Ehehehe…. Well… You DID call us here for a briefing. I was just wondering when you were… you know… gonna get on with it, or whatever."

At that moment, I heard Bison growl inwardly. It was a cold, menacing kind of growl.

"I WILL 'GET ON WITH IT' WHEN I FEEL LIKE IT!"

He swatted Zapher to one side, knocking off his beret, smashing his shades and giving him a nose bleed in the process.

"Now… Out of my way. I have a briefing to give…"

I saw the look in Zapher's eyes. It was a look of hatred… As he had just snapped.

He unhooked his dagger from his belt and lunged for Bison.

I dived in his path, hoping I could save him before Zapher did anything stupid.

I managed to grab his wrist and it made a sickening crunch sound.

Bison turned round with a look of shock.

Glaring at Zapher and inwardly screaming, I twisted his wrist making him drop the dagger.

All the soldiers gasped at what Zapher had done... Well TRIED to do.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU PLANNING TO DO WITH THAT DAGGER?", I screamed…. I couldn't help it. It got me so annoyed.

Then, without hesitation, I threw a punch at him and… to my surprise … knocked him out.

I couldn't believe it… Now I was the one smouldering.

Bison had Zapher taken away, then he began the briefing. Tch… Briefings… they were always so boring. It was always 'Conquer this', 'Destroy that', or, as a treat 'Assassinate so and so'.

After the boring briefing, we headed for Bison's office.

I had to solve his anger problem. I waggled my finger and told him to come here.

He slowly approached with a look of total dislike on his face.

"What?", he boomed.

I shuddered inwardly, I knew that it was really him talking, but it still affected me.

"I have something for you", I told him.

"What?", he asked looking at the ceiling and folding his arms.

I grabbed hold of him, pulled him towards me and gave him a massive smacker on the lips. I just hoped it would work.

His eyes changed and became normal.

"Welcome back", I smiled.

"Thanks… Darlin'"

He walked over to his mail tray and had a scan through his letters.

"Oh..!", he said holding one up to see it more clearly, "This one's for you."

He handed it to me. I thought it might be from my Mom and Brother.

I tore it open and looked at the letter contained within. I was right, it WAS from my Mom and Bro… But it was a letter of bad news, not good.

"Oh!"

"Hmm? What's up?", asked Bison, obviously worried by my outburst. And why wouldn't he be? It was a very… how would you say… upset kind of 'Oh!'

I turned my head to face him and handed him the letter.

"My Auntie has died…", I said as tears started to push forwards in my eyes.

He read the letter and looked at me.

"I'm sorry", he said.

"I-I Gotta go home… I GOTTA GO HOME!", I started panicking, "Please! PLEASE, Let me go home! Just for a few days… PLEASE….SIR!"

He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head.

"OK… you can have leave for a few days."

"Oh… THANK YOU SIR", I hugged him tightly.

"Just… make sure you don't forget me."

I hastily raised my head to look at him.

"OF COURSE I won't", I said, "Right now, you are one of the most important people in the world to me…"

He smiled softly and drew me closer.

"When are you planning to set off?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Good… Plenty of time."

I looked up with a puzzled look on my face.

"Hm? For what?"

He took hold of my face and put his lips on mine.

"To do this…"

He pressed them harder. Boy, was this good.

After a while of mindless passion, he stared at me, obviously lost in thought.

"Racha?"

"Yeah?"

"I've never actually seen you in your proper Shadowlaw Uniform…"

"Good point."

"Go put it on then."

"What? Now?"

"Yeah!"

"Why?", It WAS quite puzzling.

"Well…", he said looking at the ceiling nervously, "Uhm, I… LIKE to see a woman in a uniform and… well…"

He leaned forwards and whispered something in my ear.

"Ooooh….I understand."

He looked at me sweating nervously.

"You do?"

"PERFECTLY!"

"I will… but on one condition."

He grinned clenching his fists with excitement.

"Anything…. ANYTHING!"

"That we pledge our undying love to one another."

"Huh?"

"That we… uhh… Promise to spend the rest of our lives together?"

"Huh?"

I sighed. "That we get hitched? Tie the knot?"

"What?"

"Your right… this IS all new to you."

He blushed and laughed nervously.

"Explain?", he asked.

"It doesn't matter…"

I grabbed his face and licked his cheek.

"Ooheck", he said grinning.

We both burst out laughing…

A bit later on, I had a sudden craving for some lemon Swiss cake roll.

I headed to the cafeteria, since they made the best (and only) Lemon Swiss cake roll on the base.

It was really odd… The cafeteria was in darkness.

But, it was ALWAYS open at this time. 10: 58 PM... Yeah. Always has been and always will be.

Suddenly, the lights were switched on and the cafeteria was lit up in all its glory.

"SURPRISE!"

Everyone I knew was there with party hats and streamers.

It turned out that they were having a going away party for me… But I wasn't going to be away for long.

We had a great time. I was actually surprised that it was allowed to take place, what with all the things that had to be done the next day and the strictness too.

But, it happened, it was allowed. Bison even joined in at one point! He made everyone laugh, which was very unusual. He usually gets all angry around his employee's.

He even offered to dance with me. We did, it was slow and so romantic. We danced till it was about 3 in the morning… Wow, was I not going to get up in the morning!

But, I did. I got up and walked to where the plane was ready to take me home.

I looked around to see if he was there… But he wasn't… It actually upset me.

I boarded and looked around the base from inside.

It took off. The base becoming smaller and smaller by the second. I mouthed a goodbye and awaited the landing back at home.


End file.
